


it's not really a secret, but yeah

by antemeridien (halocinated)



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, JBJ as a friend group, M/M, when will i can use the jbj tag
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/antemeridien
Summary: Kim Donghan tidak biasanya mengajak orang lain untuk turut duduk di meja yang sudah direservasi bagi anggota lingkaran pertemanan terdekatnya. Semua orang tentu saja curiga. (atau, Donghan selama ini punya pacar dan tidak ada yang mengetahui fakta ini kecuali Donghan dan pacarnya.)





	it's not really a secret, but yeah

**Author's Note:**

> bagian pertama dari seri jbj sebagai anak kuliahan!! sebenarnya ini hasil iseng karena seorang teman telah secara tak langsung menanamkan ide untuk ini (hello, vie, my enabler for the past eight years!) dan karena saya suka... donghan/jihoon... sejak foto tarik dasi itu keluar. (ya) (psst, selain karena saya lebih suka melihat jihoon bersama hyungdeul. hehehe. peace.) sebenarnya sudah lama saya tidak membuat fanfic dengan cast sebegini banyak dalam satu chapter (kemampuan menulis sudah mulai karatan, ahaha) tapi saya harap kalian bisa menikmati ini. happy reading <3

Sudah semacam tradisi bagi mereka, tujuh orang pemuda yang kemudian mendeklarasikan diri sebagai perkumpulan main-main bernama JBJ, untuk mengambil meja yang berada di tengah kafetaria dan berkumpul disana tiap jam kosong. Jadwal para pemuda itu sebagai mahasiswa di universitas ini memang entah mengapa bisa terkoordinasi dengan baik sehingga jam lowong mereka bisa dihabiskan bersama-sama, biar paling hanya satu dua jam. Hari ini pun bukan pengecualian. Di meja yang biasa, tujuh orang pemuda sudah duduk dengan manis dengan santapan masing-masing dihadapan. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk dengan ponsel pintar karena berbagai urusan, tapi ada juga yang sedang mengobrol dengan penghuni meja yang sama.

Keadaan aman dan tenang lagi terkendali. Yang biasa, lah. Setidaknya sampai salah seorang pemuda yang memegang ponsel, yang rambutnya ungu mentereng persis terung matang, kemudian mengangkat pandangan dari layar smartphone dan menatap para hyung selagi berdeham.

“Hyung, kalau aku ngundang orang ke meja kita gapapa kan?”

Pertanyaan dari sang maknae langsung membuat perhatian para pemuda yang lebih tua teralihkan dari kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka semua menatap Kim Donghan, yang bertanya barusan, dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya sekaligus heran. Karena… yah, tumben sekali si bontot mengajak orang lain makan bersama mereka. Biasanya dia yang paling malas dengan interaksi sosial yang tidak perlu. Hal itu terang membuat Noh Taehyun, selaku yang tertua sekaligus ketua tak resmi geng ini, angkat suara untuk bertanya.

“Tumben, Donghanie?” Keheranan itu tak bisa untuk tidak disuarakan karena Taehyun memang sungguhan heran. Anggap saja mewakili lima pemuda yang lain, yang pasti sama-sama bingung dengannya kini. _Kim Donghan punya kenalan selain mereka berenam? Sungguh sebuah keajaiban._ Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh, membuat si penanya kemudian menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali lagi pada makan siangnya yang belum habis. “Terserah aja sih, sebenernya.”

“Cuma boleh kalau yang mau dateng itu cakep, Han.” 

Kali ini Kim Sanggyun yang bersuara. Lengkap dengan cengiran menyebalkan terpatri di muka—yang sukses membuat Donghan memutar bola mata karena sudah hapal tabiat kakak kelasnya yang satu ini. “Bodo amat, hyung.” Donghan berkata seraya bersungut sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling meja, berusaha menaksir reaksi yang lain. Jin Longguo yang sedang sibuk memindahkan sebagian lauknya ke piring Takada Kenta terlihat tak peduli, begitu juga dengan orang yang diberikan lauk tambahan itu. Kwon Hyunbin menganggukkan kepala acuh tak acuh. Donghan kemudian melirik Kim Taedong yang sedari tadi masih menatapi layar telepon genggamnya dengan khidmat (sepertinya dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Donghan barusan) lalu memutuskan secara sepihak kalau perkaranya bukan masalah besar.

Jemari Donghan pun langsung menari diatas keyboard yang tertera pada layar ponsel. Mengetikkan pesan pada yang terundang agar langsung menghampiri meja jika sudah sampai di kafetaria dan memberitahunya. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan, ponsel itu dia taruh diatas meja dan pemuda Kim berambut terung itu pun kembali fokus pada makanannya. Atau, setidaknya begitulah rencananya sampai Kwon Hyunbin menyikut rusuk (sakit, sialan) dan dengan sukses membuat Donghan menoleh dengan raut wajah masam.

“Emang yang mau nyamperin kamu kesini siapa, Han?”

Kim Donghan mengerjapkan kelopak mata. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyunbin dengan sukses kembali menarik atensi—kali ini bahkan dengan sukses membuat Kenta dan Longguo keluar dari dunia mereka sendiri juga membuat Taedong mengangkat pandangan dari layar ponsel. Merasakan pandangan dari tiap-tiap hyungnya membuat wajah si bontot merona, yang turut membuat cuping telinga Donghan ikut memerah. Seringai jahil menemukan jalan untuk terulas pada garis bibir Kim Sanggyun, Kim Taedong, Kwon Hyunbin, dan Noh Taehyun sementara Takada Kenta bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Jin Longguo hanya memiringkan kepala, biar Donghan tahu kalau binar mata senior dari negeri Tirai Bambu-nya itu sama haus informasi dengan para seniornya yang lain.

“Ya… ada, lah. Kenalanku dari SMA.” Jawab Donghan pada akhirnya. Kepala pemuda itu agak tertunduk supaya semu merah pada wajah bisa agak tersembunyi dari pandangan. “Dia baru masuk sini. Seenggaknya pengen punya temen ngobrol sampai dia bisa _settle_ sama yang lain.” Sekarang Kim Donghan kelihatan persis tomat dengan daun berwarna ungu saking merahnya wajah si lelaki muda. “Gitu doang. Udah, selese—hyung apaan sih gak usah nyengir serem gitu!!”

Kalimat terakhir ditujukan kepada Sanggyun yang seiring cerita Donghan berkembang cengirannya jadi makin antagonis. Yang dituduh hanya tertawa sebelum menggelengkan kepala, biar cengiran mencurigakannya masih saja tertempel di muka. Karena wajah Kim Donghan yang merona malu adalah pemandangan langka (biasanya pemuda yang paling muda itu berlaku seolah-olah _maknae on top_ dan sering mengeluarkan sindiran halus juga humor kering) sehingga Sanggyun tak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya.  
Lihat, bagaimana sekarang pun Donghan masih bersungut-sungut? Biar kedua bola mata si rambut ungu jatuh pada ponsel yang kembali berada dalam genggaman, terlihat jelas bahwa bayi bongsor mereka telah memperhatikan sekitar. Makanya kemudian Donghan berkata, “Bentar lagi orangnya nyampe sini. Jangan aneh-aneh ya, _hyungdeul_. _Please_.”

Seorang Kim Donghan memohon, kawan-kawan. 

Noh Taehyun melongo, begitu juga yang lain—kecuali Kim Sanggyun yang malah tertawa dengan tidak elitnya. Rasa penasaran itu makin terpupuk dalam benak masing-masing penghuni meja: _siapa sih yang akan datang sampai Donghan mereka yang biasa bertingkah semaunya mendadak jadi jinak begini?_ Sosok yang jadi sasaran pandangan mata penuh kekagetan itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan menolehkan kepala ke arah lain untuk menghindari perhatian berlebih. Masih dalam usaha untuk menyamarkan rona di wajah sekalian memastikan dia yang ditunggu tak salah menghampiri tempat. (Sadar benar bahwa tatapan para senior mengikuti tiap gerak yang dibuat, membuat Kim Donghan yang sudah malu jadi makin bingung harus berbuat bagaimana.)

Setidaknya, laku salah tingkah Donghan berhenti juga ketika sesosok pemuda mungil dengan pipi gembil berjalan mendekati meja mereka seraya memanggil “Donghan-hyung!” disertai dengan lambaian tangan. Kepala ungu si bontot pun terangkat dan senyum cerah diulas dengan ikhlas, balas melambaikan tangan dan menyahut, “Jihoon-ah, sini!” sementara senior-seniornya menonton adegan yang berjalan dengan dagu yang jatuh ke permukaan meja.

Karena… yah, mereka tak menyangka bahwa yang dibawa Donghan ke meja mereka adalah Park Jihoon. Semua orang tahu siapa Park Jihoon, si mahasiswa baru yang langsung jadi bahan pembicaraan karena termasuk selebritas dunia maya dan lumayan eksis dengan karirnya sebagai aktor pendatang baru. Lihat saja bagaimana Taedong dan Hyunbin langsung ternganga dan Kenta yang kalau kaget biasa bertingkah anarkis kontan menampar bahu Yongguk yang masih terbengong-bengong. Keadaan Taehyun dan Sanggyun juga tak jauh berbeda dengan kawan-kawan yang lain: gunakan saja sinonim dari kaget untuk menggambarkan air muka mereka kini. Sementara itu, Donghan hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati sambil melirik sadis para kakak tingkat yang duduk bersamanya. Menggeser posisi duduk hingga tersedia tempat kosong untuk diduduki Jihoon, yang diterima oleh si adik tingkat dengan senyum manis sebelum yang bersangkutan menempatkan bokong tepat di samping si rambut terung.

“Makasih, hyung. Hehe.”

Park Jihoon berkata dengan pipi merah merona. Kim Donghan menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala sebelum menawarkan makanan yang ada di piringnya pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Yang ditawari kemudian menganggukkan kepala sebelum membuka mulut, menatap Donghan dengan penuh ekspektasi—yang mana dengan sukses kembali membuat anak lelaki itu salah tingkah sebelum menyendok nasi dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Jihoon yang terbuka dengan wajah merah padam.

Adegan barusan, tentu saja, sangat mengejutkan bagi para penghuni meja yang lain. 

Hyunbin yang duduk di sebelah Donghan langsung melongok dengan penuh keingintahuan, biar sebelum benar-benar bisa mengintip ke balik badan si bocah yang besar itu dia keburu ditarik Taedong untuk kembali duduk tegak. Yang mana dengan sukses membuat pemuda Kwon menoleh pada kawan seangkatannya tersebut, bibir merengut dalam rangka merajuk. Taedong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan mata galak, sukses membuat Hyunbin menyender pada bahu si Kim biar masih mencebik. Kenta memperhatikan anggota termuda mereka dan si pendatang baru dengan tatapan seekor kucing yang mendapatkan krim sementara Yongguk hanya ikut memandang dengan tatapan tanpa minatnya yang biasa. Sanggyun juga ikut memperhatikan, lengkap dengan cengiran kucing Cheshire-nya, sementara Taehyun kembali melongo.

“Eh, Donghan-ah… nggak mau ngenalin ini siapa ke kita, nih?”

Berikan aplaus pada Kim Sanggyun yang telah memecah hening lewat tanya nan _cheeky_ untuk adik kelasnya dan yang baru saja datang. Pertanyaan itu dengan sukses membuat Donghan tersedak dan melirik tajam pada seniornya yang selengean itu sementara Jihoon mengerjapkan mata dengan polos—sukses membuat Sanggyun kembali tertawa bersama Taehyun (yang memang hanya senang menertawakan adik-adiknya tanpa alasan khusus). Si obyek tanya hanya diam dengan muka kembali memerah persis tomat busuk, jadi sang pendatang baru lah yang mengambil peran untuk menjelaskan.

“Eng… Donghan-hyung belum bilang, ya?” bibir anak lelaki Park mengerucut lucu, yang diam-diam membuat mayoritas pengisi meja terpesona. Dia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan senyum lebar nan manis. “Aku Park Jihoon! Mahasiswa baru disini, adik kelasnya Donghan-hyung waktu SMA dulu. Terus, aku juga…”

Jeda yang diambil membuat semua orang (kecuali pihak-pihak yang terkait) menahan napas saking penasarannya. Kenta malahan sudah meraih telapak tangan Yongguk dan meremas-remas jemari si pemuda berwajah datar yang pasrah saja diapa-apakan oleh lelaki Jepang itu. Hyunbin sudah kembali mencondongkan tubuh kearah Park Jihoon, secara tak langsung menarik Taedong yang sedaritadi lengannya dia gelendoti ketika bersandar. Wajah Donghan yang semakin merah juga semu merah muda yang mulai menghiasi paras manis Jihoon mestinya sudah jadi petunjuk yang mumpuni, tapi apa asyiknya menebak jika jawaban itu tidak diejawantahkan dengan lugas?

“Yaaa?”

Kim Sanggyun yang tak sabaran kembali memancing. Noh Taehyun menyikut pemuda itu dan memberikan tatapan memperingati, yang dibalas oleh si korban dengan cengiran tak berdosa, sebelum melemparkan senyum apologetik pada anak lelaki berpipi gembil yang jadi terjebak dengan makhluk-makhluk tidak jelas yang menyandang titel sebagai senior (juga sahabat terdekat?) Kim Donghan di kampus ini. “Udah biarin aja anak ini, Dek.” Taehyun berujar ketika dia melihat betapa gugup Park Jihoon jadinya. Diam-diam mengulum senyum karena ekor matanya menangkap gerakan tangan Donghan yang mengelus punggung Jihoon. _Ah, adik kecil mereka sudah besar…_ “Gimana, gimana?”

“…ya. Um, anu. Itu.” Ludah tertelan. Park Jihoon menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kim Donghan di sebelah masih mempertahankan tangannya pada punggung lelaki yang lebih muda sebagai sebentuk penghiburan (atau penguatan? Entah juga.) “Aku tuh. P, pa-pacarnya Donghan-hyung…?”

Jawaban itu jelas tak disangka lagi dinyana oleh semua yang hadir. Kenta dan Hyunbin menjerit bersamaan, yang dengan sukses membuat dua orang yang mereka temploki—alias Yongguk dan Taedong—langsung menjauhkan telinga dari sosok-sosok tersebut karena polusi suara yang baru saja terjadi. Fakta bahwa Kenta langsung menggebuki pundak si pemuda Jilin dan Hyunbin yang langsung menggoncangkan lengan sang mahasiswa tingkat dua pun menambah penderitaan lelaki Jin dan Kim itu. Noh Taehyun kembali ternganga, kali ini bukaan mulut dan pelototan matanya lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya (sebanding dengan kadar kekagetannya) dan berteriak, “EH? SERIUSAN?” diekori juga oleh Sanggyun—yang sekarang ikut ternganga karena tak menyangka.

Kim Donghan yang selama ini mereka anggap bayi, yang selalu merajuk kalau keinginannya tidak dipenuhi oleh senior-seniornya, yang selalu punya sindiran juga kata-kata pedas untuk diucapkan pada tiap-tiap hyungnya… _sudah punya pacar? Sekaliber Park Jihoon???_ Dan tidak pernah memberitahu juga selama setahun mereka saling mengenal? Tatapan mata semua orang yang ada di meja terang langsung terarah pada sosok Kim Donghan yang kini tengah menyembunyikan muka di balik bahu pacarnya. Si pacar yang dimaksud sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan seraya menarik-narik lengan baju Donghan, meminta pemuda berambut ungu itu untuk menghadapi para senior yang penasaran secara non verbal.

Donghan pada akhirnya mengangkat muka dengan bibir merengut. Tatapan matanya tajam menatap satu-satu para senior yang sudah mau memungutnya pada awal tahun ajaran baru yang lalu, sementara jemarinya dan Jihoon kini telah saling bertaut dibawah meja. Mengembuskan dan menghela napas selama beberapa detik sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menjawab tatapan penuh tanya yang dilemparkan para pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

“Iya. Jihoonie pacarku. Udah lama banget, jadi aku nggak ngerasa harus ngasih tahu kalian karena aku sendiri kadang lupa kalau nggak semua orang tahu Jihoonie pacarku.” Penjelasan terucap dengan lancar biar wajah pemuda Kim itu masih sewarna tomat. “Udah. Gitu doang—gak usah sok mau nangis gitu sih, Hyunbin-hyung! Kenta-hyung! Malu-maluin!”

Dumelan barusan diutarakan oleh Kim Donghan yang melotot pada Kwon Hyunbin dan Takada Kenta yang sedang berpura-pura menangis karena maknae mereka ternyata selama ini bukan lajang menyedihkan seperti mayoritas anggota gengnya. “KITA KAN CUMA TERHARU, _MAKNAE-YA_.” Jadi pembelaan Kenta, yang diamini dengan penuh semangat oleh Hyunbin sebelum si bongsor nomor satu melanjutkan ucapan hyungnya itu. “Nggak nyangka ada mau sama kamu yang galak dan nyebel—aduh, Taedong! Ngapain cubit-cubit!” pekik Hyunbin dengan cebikan di bibir.

Kali ini Kim Taedong yang menginterupsi percakapan dengan mendaratkan sebuah cubitan pada lengan Kwon Hyunbin yang masih saja menggelayut padanya. Dengan wajah datar dan raut muka menahan kesal, Kim tengah itu berkata, “Kesel soalnya elo berisik, Bin. Elah cuma Donghan punya pacar ini.” Taedong memutar matanya malas. Longguo di seberang meja, ditemploki oleh si Jepang manis yang masih pura-pura menangis, mengiyakan ucapan adik tingkatnya dengan ekspresi muak (atau malas hidup, tapi itu memang setelan pabriknya muka seorang Jin Longguo). Ketika Hyunbin hendak membantah, telunjuk pemuda berambut gelap itu langsung terulur untuk menahan ucapan untuk keluar dari celah bibir pemuda Kwon. “Iya, tau, emang ngagetin. Tapi reaksi lo lebay tau gak. Kasian Donghan,” diliriknya si adik kelas yang masih saja mirip persilangan antara terung dan tomat itu sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Hyunbin yang jadi merajuk. Taedong pun menghela napas sebelum menjauhkan telunjuknya dan mengusak puncak kepala pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. “Dia jadi malu gitu. Udah, ya?”

Kwon Hyunbin, biar masih tak terima, pada akhirnya menganggukkan kepala juga. Tapi sebagai ganti dilayangkannya sebuah tinju ringan pada lengan Kim Taedong sebelum kembali duduk, tak lagi menyandar maupun menggelendoti si teman seangkatan.

Noh Taehyun yang daritadi menontoni drama gratisan yang ditayangkan secara langsung di depan mata pun kemudian hanya tertawa pelan. Menggelengkan kepala karena tak habis pikir biar dalam sudut terdalam otak dan hatinya dia jadi merindukan sang tersayang yang sudah sibuk di dunia luar kampus sana. (Salah sendiri juga kenapa Taehyun lebih memilih untuk mengambil gelar magister daripada mengejar karir. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, _panggilan jiwa_.) Sementara Sanggyun, yang sudah kehilangan minat, telah kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya yaitu menghabiskan jatah makan siang. Sekalian mencuri bagian lauk dari piring Kenta juga, mumpung si empunya masih sibuk menempeli Jin Longguo atas keterkejutan akibat adik kecil yang ternyata sudah punya pacar.

Park Jihoon memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan senyum terulas pada paras. Merasa bahwa mungkin teman-teman kekasihnya ini sebenarnya asyik. Perhatian dan sangat sayang pada Donghan juga, jika melihat reaksi mereka setelah kebenaran tentang hubungan mereka berdua diumumkan. Hal itu yang membuatnya kemudian menggoyangkan tautan jemari mereka, berusaha menarik perhatian Kim Donghan. Tatkala pemuda itu menoleh, Jihoon membiarkan bahu mereka saling bersenggolan sebelum dia menunduk dan berbisik, “Senior-seniornya hyung baik, ya.”

Menanggapi ucapan Jihoon, Donghan hanya mendengus. Biar begitu, anak lelaki Park dapat melihat bayangan senyum lembut itu menari pada garis bibir kekasihnya saat pemuda Kim menjawab dengan sebuah, “Iya, kali.” yang diucapkan dengan manis.

 

(Hal ini membuat Park Jihoon jadi tak sabar untuk menemukan teman-teman yang sebaik perkumpulan temannya Kim Donghan. Masih ada empat tahun untuk membangun relasi dan memupuknya untuk menjadi sesuatu yang nyata, bukan begitu?)


End file.
